Me and My Mom
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: I've been sitting on this for a while too. My little cousins have made me watch this show far more than I would care to admit, and this song got stuck in my head. I wrote out the vignettes based on the animation from the musical number. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Selling Our Shoes

**Chapter 1: Selling Our Shoes**

As the sun rose over the village of Dunwiddie, in the kingdom of Enchancia, a rooster's crow pierced the peace of the early morning. In the bed she shared with her daughter, Miranda rolled over to find Sofia's brown eyes staring back at her.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Miranda smiled lovingly.

Sofia grinned back. "Good morning." She yawned. "It feels early, though."

Miranda laughed and threw back the coverlet, clambering out of bed. "Come on. We have customers a-waiting. Those shoes aren't going to finish themselves; we have to keep up with the orders."

Miranda and Sofia were shoemakers in Dunwiddie Village. Together, the pair cobbled together shoes and boots and high pumps for everyone in Enchancia, from the poorest beggar to some of the highest royalty and elite within King Roland II's inner circle. Miranda had largely raised Sofia on her own, and groomed the little girl into one day taking over the family business from her. Sofia's father was never spoken about, and surprisingly, it was a subject that Sofia herself did not seem to dwell on. She never asked about her father. In her young mind, her mother was all she had ever had or known, and was all she would ever need.

Dressing, Sofia followed her mother downstairs. Miranda was at the bench, chiseling out the shape of a heel. Sofia recognized the make: it was for an important order, for the florist who lived down the street. Miranda frowned with tight concentration. Sofia sat on a stool by the bench, on hand and ready to assist.

"Hammer," Miranda prompted, and Sofia passed it to her quickly. A few pounds on the heel and then... "Sanding." Sofia passed her mother a strand of sandpaper, which Miranda now slid along the raised edge of the heel, smoothing it out. Turning the shoe over, Miranda stood it on its end. It stayed upright.

"Would you like to attach the buckle, Sofia?"

"Yes, please." Sofia attached the buckle into the holes Miranda had carved in the leather the night before, expressly for this purpose. Miranda now pulled out the shoe's twin, and compared its heel to the one she just completed.

"Right. I think... this order's ready. Let's head out down the street and deliver them to the florist."

Miranda and Sofia left their little shop. They wore decent villager's clothes: Sofia, a nice green blouse, and Miranda, a white dress with a purple collar. They were halfway down the street when they ran into the florist.

"Just the ladies I wanted to see!"

"And you too," Miranda smiled. "Here are the shoes you ordered, Mrs. Greeley."

Mrs. Greeley paid with a few coins, which Sofia accepted, as her mother had taught her. Proud of her for making the sale, Miranda pressed a kiss to Sofia's forehead as they turned to head back home and continue with the next orders.


	2. Chapter 2: Cooking Up Stews

**Chapter 2: Cooking Up Stews**

That evening, the stone fireplace in the cobbler's house was burning nicely. A iron pot hung over the flames, warming up and ready for whatever concoctions would be poured into it.

At the kitchen table, Miranda and Sofia stood over a mixing bowl. "And next, we need the mushrooms," Miranda instructed.

"Mushrooms!" Sofia chirped, dumping a handful into the bowl. Miranda pursed her lips as she stirred the mushrooms into the stew mixture. Extracting the spoon, she held it out to her little girl.

"Have a taste test." Sofia allowed her mother to feed her, slurping down the spoonful.

"Mmm!" she smiled in pleasure.

Miranda tried the remainder of the spoonful herself and smiled in agreement. The pair beamed at each other.


	3. Chapter 3: Rainy Days

**Chapter 3: Rainy Days**

The rain poured in a deluge outside the window of the shoemaker's cottage. It was a dreary day, but that didn't stop Sofia, or Miranda.

The mother-daughter pair were brightening their moods by being silly. They were dressing up in matching frilly frocks. The skirts for both billowed out in a plumpish red. Were it not for Sofia's purple bodice, and Miranda's green one - with hats to match - either female might have been mistaken for a walking tomato.

But perhaps that was the point. Miranda and Sofia had made these frocks themselves. And neither mother nor daughter was nothing if not creative.

Sofia spun about triumphantly after putting her frock on, and danced a little jig on the spot as her mother watched and laughed.

"Now you try, Mom!"

Miranda copied the impromptu jig as best she could. It was not an exact replica, and Miranda had never been much of a dancer. But her daughter didn't mind. Laughing, the pair embraced.


	4. Chapter 4: Love Her More Than Anyone

**Chapter 4: Love Her More Than Anyone**

One beautiful morning, Sofia sat on her stool in front of the full-length mirror, allowing Miranda to brush her hair with a comb. Pausing in her task, Miranda checked Sofia's reflection in the mirror.

"There, love, what do you think?"

"I look really pretty. Thanks, Mommy!"

Miranda placed a tender hand on Sofia's shoulder. "You're welcome, Sofia." Sofia placed her own hand over Miranda's and the pair shared blissful smiles. Miranda kissed her daughter's cheek lovingly.

"Now let me do something for you!" Sofia pleaded. Standing, she guided her mother into a nearby chair. Then, she moved the vacated stool and placed a full vase of dandelions atop it. Stepping back, Sofia readied a wooden clipboard and pad and pencil. The pad was actually a wooden platter for bread, but if there was one thing Sofia had learned how to do, it was to use what she had. "I'm going to draw your portrait, Mom!" And the little girl set to work, capturing Miranda's likeness alongside the dandelions as best she could. A heart in the upper right hand corner of the artwork added a nice touch. Adjusting the flowers, Miranda beamed with pride. Her daughter was so creative...

When Sofia had completed the portrait, she presented it to Miranda for inspection.

"I love it, Sofia!" She got an idea. "I know what! Let's put it in our scrapbook!"

The scrapbook was actually more of an arts-and-crafts archive, detailing works mostly done by Sofia. Flipping open to a half-filled page, Miranda wielded a paintbrush dipped in red paint and made a tiny swipe along the parchment. Sofia then held out a paper heart for Miranda to smell, before pasting this, and her mother's portrait in the scrapbook.

"There. Now I'm going to show you something!" Miranda grinned conspiratorially. Guiding Sofia back to the easy chair and stool, she prompted her daughter to have a seat in the latter. Sitting opposite her, Miranda procured a spool of yarn from her frock.

"Have I ever showed you how to play Cat's Cradle?"

"No, Mama," Sofia shook her head.

"Well, it's like this..." And Miranda unwound the yarn enough so that Sofia could wrap the thread around her wrists a few times. The little girl then looked on with fascinated delight as Miranda reeled the strand back into the yarn ball. Shrieking with happiness, Sofia laughed and clapped her hands, amused by the disappearing trick.

* * *

Later that day, the sun was still high in the sky and blanketing the fields around Dunwiddie Village. Hand-in-hand, Miranda and Sofia were out for a walk, strolling through the wilderness. Sofia balanced herself along on a log as Miranda kept a careful grasp on her. Near the end of the fallen log, Miranda spun her daughter about in a pirouette. Sofia then carefully hopped down from the log.

Tugging at her mother's skirts, Sofia urged her further on as they continued their stroll, smiling and content with just being together.


End file.
